Shattered Glass
by prayingforanswers
Summary: Karofsky is in the cross roads of his teenage life. He desperatly wants to be happy. He knows the only way to do that is to finally face the fact that he is gay. What will happens when he seeks help?
1. Prologue

Hi I'm S.C. the author of the fanfic.

I was writing this for tumblr, just a short little thing, but once I started writing I couldn't stop. It quickly turned into 3,000 words, so I figured I'd just turn it into a story instead of a short story.

Plus I created a character that I really want all of you to meet. He just won't leave me alone ever since I dreamt him up while writing chapter 6 of "Baby Steps". I wanted to add him, but I created a different character, and this one won't let me forget him!

A new chapter will be added every Friday starting April 30th.

Enjoy and tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

Karofsky sat on the edge of his bed in the dark. He sat crying, there was far too many things in his head since he saw Kurt and Blaine together in the hall. All he knew was that he was downright jealous and frustrated beyond words. Karofsky wanted to be able to live his life openly like the pair. He wanted to grow up, find a man to spend the rest of his life with and maybe adopt a little girl. For him, he was at point A and he knew were point B was, but he was stranded.

He knew that there was one thing that there was at least one big hurdle in his way, his parents. In his mind, he imagined that had come out to his parents a dozen times over the last few weeks. It always resulted the same way; his father yelling at him and his mother crying hysterically. He didn't want that to happen, especially since his father was a real man's man. Karofsky went along with the charades and did all the activities that made his father happy. Hell, he even got on the varsity football team, even though he hated football more than anything in the world.

It felt like he was alone on an island. No one knew how he felt, having to live in fear of being ridiculed. The worst part was that he had become what he feared most, a homophobe. Imagine that, a gay guy being a homophobe! His friends thought it was cool to make fun of gay people. In their group it was either make fun of them, or you were accused of being gay. Their only target was Kurt, which made Karofsky feel terrible. He admired his confidence about who he was and how he never let himself doubt who he was for a second. He single handedly scared him away with the threats and that kiss… oh my gosh that kiss…

He got up off the bed and walked to the bathroom on the other side of his room. He peered into the mirror hanging on the blue wall. He had become everything he hated, and he started to despise himself. In a fit of anger and rage over what he had become, he punched the mirror. The punch had created a crack in the crass which created a series of cracks in the affected area. The mirror then fell to the floor to finish shattering. He slid onto the floor, unable to support himself under his weakening knees. He had become shattered, just like the mirror, and he let it happen to himself.

* * *

><p>Ok so I have noticed I have a thing for shattering mirrors, but honestly I love the symbolism of a good mirror being shattered.<p>

**_I am not giving up on "Baby Steps", these two stories will be written at the same time. I have not given up on that story._**


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm S.C., the author of this fan fic.

My OTP is Klaine, and I'm a total Kurtsie, but Karofsky is one of my favorite characters right behind Kurt, Blaine, and Lauren.

I first want to say that I love to write about the underdogs of Glee. Karofsky defiantly is one of the more hated characters, and I'm writing this to show that he could be an amazing person.

Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story. Enjoy!

More notes after!

* * *

><p>Things were getting out of hand, like desperately out of hand, and Karofsky knew he had to do something. The only thing to do was talk to Kurt. He'd been through this before and he knew everything he was feeling. He knew there was some clinic that Kurt had gone to about a year ago to come to terms with who he was, but he couldn't remember the name. Sunny… Sunny Clinic? … Sunny Palace? … well whatever it is, Karofsky knew he wanted to go to get help, even if it meant getting some kind of counseling to sort out his anger.<p>

Talking to Kurt was going to be tricky. His friends all hated him, and wouldn't talk to Karofsky anyway. He couldn't go to his house since his dad and Finn wanted to kick his ass. If he went to Dalton, there would be a chance that he wouldn't find him since the school was so huge. Then, Karofsky remembered something Mercedes was saying in the hallway. She was talking obnoxiously loud about how Kurt and Blaine went on daily coffee dates at 5 pm every day at the Lima Bean. _Bingo…_

The mirror that he had shattered a week ago was already replaced with another one. His parents didn't care what happened, they just wanted to know if he was hurt. They were pretty laid back when it came to their son. He basically did what he wanted, with no questions about it. He looked in the mirror, and jelled his flip again. He thought he looked too scary and unfriendly with his varsity jacket on. Karofsky walked over to his closet and put on a celery green sweater over his white tee shirt. Surprisingly, he owned a lot of nice clothes. He did enjoy fashion, but he was afraid to let people see that side of him, _his gay side_, or at least that's what he thought. The red and white varsity jacket was put on top of the sweater, and was buttoned up all the way to hide the sweater.

"Dave, sweetie, where are you headed?" his mother asked, with a bright smile. She was a baker at a local bakery, and it showed. She was short, about five foot, and kind of chubby. Karofsky and his father had a good foot on her, and she looked like a garden gnome next to them.

"Um.." he hesitated nervously, fiddling around with his phone, "Going to grab coffee with some friends."

"Well take some cookies, I just baked them!" she handed him a small box tied with red string. His mother always gave him desserts to bring to friends. He smiled and jammed the box into his pocket.

"Thanks mom! See you in a little bit!" he said as he grabbed the car keys off the table and headed to his car. The grey 2002 Pontiac wasn't the coolest thing to be seen it, but it was something to drive around in. He couldn't understand why he couldn't have a new car considering his father sold cars for a living. It sputtered and made loud noises every foot of the five miles to the Lima Bean. He finally pulled into the parking lot and just sat in his parked car. He sat there deciding whether or not to go in. He finally worked up enough courage to walk in. His hands were shaking the whole way up the doors, and when he pushed them open he saw them. Nestled in a corner of the coffee shop was Kurt and Blaine. They sat on a couch in the lounge area, snuggling, laughing, and sipping coffee. Kurt was so close to Blaine that it looked like he was sitting on his lap. Karofsky became instantly jealous of their happiness, and started to storm over towards them, but something stopped him. If he went over to them and exploded, he would never gain their trust, So he took a few deep breaths and ordered a coffee; a Grande Skinny Iced Caramel Machiato, heavy on the caramel and heavy on the whip to be exact. After picking up his drink in the pickup window, he calmly walked over to the couple. As soon as Kurt saw the Neanderthal, he turned white and his eyes became a thousand times larger. Blaine tried to see what was the matter with his boyfriend when he saw him walking towards them. All Blaine could do was cover Kurt in a smothering hug.

"What are you doing here?" questioned Kurt, still doe eyed and pale.

"Do you feel the need to harass Kurt here too?" Blaine yelled. Karofsky took a deep breath and pulled up a chair. Even though there was a coffee table between them, Blaine looked like he was ready to tackle him. It took a lot for Karofsky to grow up and finally act like a mature person for once. It was uncharacteristic for him to be acting this way, but he felt like he was growing as a person since he had come to terms with who he was a week ago.

"Listen Kurt, Blaine, I'm not here to beat you up. What I really need it help." He shot them puppy dog eyes trying to win them over.

"Yea, with what!" Kurt spat out. Blaine was now softening up to Karofsky. He clearly looked frazzled, and he had come to them asking for help.

"Kurt, you know about my special… problem…" he stuttered, "I was wondering if I can have the name of that clinic you went to. I mean, I'm done holding in all of this. I'm just so tired and so broken from being angry for so long." Kurt looked at him disbelievingly.

"Why should we believe you?" Kurt said, obviously confused with all of his feelings. He hated Karofsky, he loved him, felt sorry for him, and now empathized with him.

"Of all people, I thought you could help me Kurt. But if you are going to treat me like this I guess I'll leave you two." Karofsky got up and turned around to leave them. Blaine untangled himself from Kurt and stood up.

"Wait, come back." He called after Karofsky. He turned around immediately, and the boys saw a lone tear making its way down his cheek. Kurt stood up and hugged him. It came as a shock to Karofsky, but Kurt felt so warm and he smelt like watermelons; he didn't mind much. Kurt released and stepped back smiling and Blaine stepped up hugging Karofsky.

"I will help you, but I just want to let you know that it's going to take more that this to win our trust and friendship."

"I'm fine with that, and I understand. I just really need help right now." Karofsky said with a straight face, but out of the corner of his eye he couldn't help but stare at Blaine who was infatuated with the box in his pocket.

"Are those… are those cookies!" he said like a five year old. Honestly, Blaine looked like a puppy dog after a bone.

"Um, yea… my mom baked these for you guys," he handed the box to Blaine who ran back over to the couch, sat down, and started to eat the cookies. Crumbs flew all over his face and the couch he was sitting on, there were even some chocolate smudges on his chin. Kurt turned around and shot him a look.

"Really Blaine? You choose now to be a puppy dog and pig out on your Scooby Snacks? God Blaine, you get that chocolate on your white dress shirt and I will not be able to get that out!" he scolded his boyfriend. Blaine just smiled at him, and then finished chomping on the chocolate chip cookies. Kurt huffed at him and turned around and talked to Karofsky.

"The place I went to was Sunny Sanctuary. If I were you I wouldn't go. Yea I went and all, but they did nothing for me. I mean I guess they have good intentions, but you wind up doing activities were you stand in front of other gay guys and announce that you're gay. Yea… not too helpful." He sighed thinking about his time there. Blaine had an idea and walked up to them with a mouth still full of cookies.

"I think…" he crunched on a cookie, "that maybe you should…" he swallowed his cookie," Kurt stop!" he hissed as Kurt wiped his face free of all crumbs and chocolate smears. Kurt just giggled and stopped like he was told. "You should come and join Dalton's GSA!" he beamed at the idea and so did Kurt.

"Um… what the hell is GSA?" Karofsky asked slightly confused. He thought he heard about it before, but he couldn't remember.

"It's Gay Straight Alliance. Basically it's a club were gay and straight students talk about things that happen in their lives pertaining to their sexuality." Blaine smiled. "We are both a part of it. We promise to make sure that you're going to be comfortable. Plus everything that goes on in the club stays there. If something shared in GSA is leaked to other people, then the student is suspended from Dalton. We are very serious about it."

"That kinda sounds nice… um when's the next meeting?" he asked kind of excited.

"We meet every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, so just start coming on Monday." Kurt informed him.

"Um… well thanks guys so much. I really have to get going, so bye." He rushed out of the Lima Bean and sat in his car still in shock. He was finally one step closer to being happy. Now that he was getting the help he needed, thing would get a little easier, or so he thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<br>**_

**Next Chapter: The GSA at Dalton is warm and loving, but how will Karofsky handle it? Will he come to terms with who is in front of a group of strangers?**

_If you enjoyed this story please feel free to review and check out my other stories! Thank you so much!_


	3. Chapter 2

Hi, I'm S.C., the author of this fic.

Sorry for missing last week (and technically missing this week because it's 1:10 am.) You will gwt another chapter Monday to catch up.

Enjoy and Review.

More notes after:

* * *

><p>Karofsky paced back and forth in front of a pair of big oak doors. He was standing in Chester Hall, outside of room B115, the place of the GSA meeting. Blaine and Kurt had invited him to Dalton's GSA, and Dave decided to give it a shot. Now he was getting cold feet and was hesitant about going inside. He remembered how he was a half an hour away from Lima, so no one back home would know. This was enough motivation for Karofsky to place his large hand on the shiny silver door knob and open the door.<p>

"Order, order. This meeting has begun. Now I would like to start the meeting by discussing our plans for today. We will- Oh hello there Dave!" cheered Blaine, halfway through his speech. "The Dalton Chapter of the Gay Straight Alliance welcomes our newest member Dave Karofsky." He announced as Karofsky slipped into the room. Five other boys stood up and clapped for him as he came to join them.

"Would you like to say a few words?" asked Kurt who stood up next to Blaine at the podium. They were the co-presidents of the club, and it was their duty to make Dave feel welcomed. Karofsky turned bubble gum pink as he faced the boys and started to speak. The boys seemed so nice and friendly, and having Kurt and Blaine there made him feel comfortable.

"Um… Hi, I'm Dave Karofsky, and I'm gay… Ok this is sounding like I'm at an AA meeting!" he laughed as the boys erupted into loud laughter. "But yea… this is the first time that I've admitted it to a group of people. Back in Lima I'm so far in the closet that I'm practically in Narnia. I'm here, mostly due to Blaine and Kurt," he looked at them, and the smiled at Dave beaming," but also because I want to be ok with myself. So yea…" he trailed off and plopped down onto a couch. The boys stood up and introduced themselves.

"I'm Matthew Perterson, but I prefer to be called Matt, with two T's. I'm the junior class representative. Bi-curious." He said as he shook Dave's hand. He seemed like a type of guy who was always proper. His black hair was neatly combed back.

"I'm Graven Floyd. I'm a sophomore, and I play the piano for the jazz band. I'm a nerd… oh and I'm gay too! " he giggled playfully. He was adorable by everyone's standards. He was short at five foot six, and the blond wavy and curly hair looked like a tamed mess above his black framed glasses. He looked almost like Justin Timberlake with a lot more curly blond hair.

"I'm Kyle Tran. Straight, I'm on the debate team, and a freshman." Kyle sat right back down and picked up a book. He buried himself nose deep in _The Catcher In The Rye_. His short brown hair laid lightly on the edges of the pages.

"I'm Rockie Alberson! I'm a soccer player, freshman, straight." He said scratching his head. He was as tall as Karofsky and equally as built.

"I'm Chance Savage. I'm a theater kid, sophomore, bisexual! " Chance winked. He was a player, or in this case an equal opportunist. He had green eyes and light brown hair piled in a bouffant.

"I'm Blaine Anderson, senior, co-president of this club and the lead singer of the Warblers. 100% gay and in love with my baby." He cooed, grasping Kurt's hand that way laying on the podium. A chorus of whistles came out of the boys.

"I'm Kurt Hummel, junior and co-president of this club as well as a Warbler. You know me pretty well! I'm gay for Blaine." Kurt said as he planted a light kiss on Blaine's red cheek. There was a quick applaud.

"Hello there Matt, Gaven, Kyle, Rockie, Chance, Blaine, and Kurt! Wow, do you guys practice introductions or…" he was cut off by Matt.

"Nope, it's just standard here at Dalton. When you introduce yourself you tell the person your whole name, grade, and activities you're part of. The sexual orientation part is unique to this club though." Matt sat back down and everyone followed him. Kurt and Blaine still remained standing intertwined at the podium.

"Today is our buddy project. You will all be paired up and for the next two weeks the two of you will become best friends. You'll have to come up with a short presentation about the other person. It could be a collage, a speech, a song; really anything. Blaine the hat?" he asked Blaine. He handed his beloved a top hat with white slips of paper in it. He started to pull out strips. "The partners are as follows: Rockie and I, Matt and Chance, Blaine and Kyle, and Gaven and Dave."

"Meeting adjourned! " Blaine cheered as he banged the gavel on the podium. The partners all met up and started talking. Karofsky went up to Gaven and smiled. He giggled and pointed at Dave,

"Great, the giant is coming. Spare me, I am but a wee hobbit!"

"You really are one of the biggest nerds I have ever met." He chuckled, but Gaven started to get upset. He picked up his books and stormed out.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>TBC<span>_**

I love this story and all of the OC's. Like I said to make up missing last week you will get another episode Monday!

**So review below and please keep supporting me and helping me along! :]**

**Pass this on to friends through tumblr, twitter, facebook, or e-mail. Please spread the word.**


	4. Chapter 3

Hi! I'm S.C., the author of this fic.

So, just as I promised another (short) chapter because I missed last week. This chapter is defiantly one of my favorite things I've ever written. You'll see why shortly!

_**One really important thing: This whole thing was written while listening to "River Flows in You" by Yirma. **_

_**Please listen to this while reading. It will enhance the story, the chapter just isn't the same without the music being played. **_

Enjoy and Review!

More notes after:

* * *

><p>The door slammed behind Graven causing everyone to look up. Chance sauntered up to Karofsky and put his arm around him.<p>

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, you didn't do anything wrong. The poor boy is just supper sensitive is all." Dave raised an eyebrow to his arm on his shoulder. Rockie flung Chance's hand off of Dave's shoulder. Chance glared at Rockie as he walked away.

"Don't mind Chance. He's bi so he thinks it's an excuse to flirt with anything that moves." He laughed, and Karofsky joined him. "But seriously, Gaven is just really touchy. He's like the baby brother of the group. We all make sure that we don't get him upset. I think you should find him and apologize. You probably didn't even say anything offensive, but apologize anyway." He reassured Karofsky walking him to the door. "By the way, if you want to know where he's hiding, he's in the music room. It's the last room at the end of the hall." He pointed as they walked into the hallway. Dave thanked him and slowly walked down the hallway. He had been with them for less than ten minutes and he already screwed up… _great!_ Karofsky opened the door a little and just stared in admiration. His mind was altered and he didn't feel like his usual self. Dave felt like a confident man who could do whatever he wanted. It was very uncharacteristic of him.

Gaven sat at the shiny black baby grand, his fingertips brushing over the keys. A beautiful ballad was being played and it made Karofsky want to sit and watch all day. He slipped into the room, not making a sound, and sat down on the bench next to him. The giant's sudden appearance shocked the small boy and he slammed all of his fingers down on the keys. Karofsky couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Didn't mean to scare you Gaven!" he laid his large hand on his thin shoulder and Gaven just looked up at him with his shining blue eyes. "That was beautiful, what was it?"

"It's called River Flows in You by Yiruma. I just love this song, it's so pretty" he squealed as he gathered his sheet music.

"Do you want to play it again? For me?" he asked as their gazes met. Their eyes locked and Gaven smiled larger than Dave had ever seen anyone done before.

"For you, sure Dave anything." He winked as he cracked his knuckles and starting pressing on the keys. The notes whizzed around the room and seemed to almost dance. Karofsky looked over at the boy who was so focused on the black and white keys. He couldn't get over how amazing he looked. Gaven had a certain twinkle in his eye that made his heart melt. Dave was falling for Gaven hard. The song was becoming the soundtrack of his love. Karofsky pictured walking through a park hand in hand with him and just cuddling with him. In what seemed like a blink of an eye the song was over. Gaven looked up at him beaming. He coughed to get Karofsky's attention because he was too busy transfixed on the boy.

"That's just… wow… and you…" he stuttered trying to regain his IQ which had plummeted in Gaven's presence.

"… thanks… consider yourself lucky Davey, I don't usually play upon request" he said gathering his sheet music again and slid it into his messenger bag. Karofsky turned pink when he was called "Davey". No one had given him a nickname before.

"Well then Gav, I'm considering myself lucky. A beautiful song by a beautiful boy, what more could I ask fo-"he was interrupted by Gaven's hands. He placed a finger over Dave's mouth, telling him to be quiet, and cupped his cheek with his frail hand. Their lips locked as if they were attracted by magnets. Dave ran his fingers through Gaven's hair as he came up for air. Gaven pushed himself onto Karofsky closing any remaining space between them. Dave kissed the corner of Gaven's lips teasing him. He gave Dave puppy eyes and bit his lip in a seductive manner. "You're just so fucking perfect, Gaven, I'm so sorry for getting you upset." He whispered onto his lips before kissing them again.

"Don't worry, this makes up for it." He said pressing his soft lips against Karofsky's jaw line. Their lips met again and they started a hot frenzy of soft kisses being placed on hair lines, jaw lines, and lips. As suddenly as Gaven started the kissing he stopped. He stood up, grabbed his bag and fixed his white collared shirt that had been disheveled. Gaven took out a pen and scribbled his number on Dave's hand. He kissed him on the lips again and giggled. Then he ran out of the room leaving Karofsky with the biggest smile on his face. All he could do was sit there in shock. It had all happened so fast, but he knew he had been bit by the love bug. He licked his lips, still tasting Gaven's strawberry chap-stick.

"That went pretty well!" cheered Blaine as he walked in with Kurt. Dave jumped, and fell off the bench with a thud as a result. They walked over to help him up.

"Glad we invited you to join?" Kurt giggled offering his hand to Karoksky. He took it and was lifted to his feet by the duo.

"Yea… I really am…" he said said in a sing songy tone. He replayed the events of the last five minutes in his mind, and he turned red. Every spot on his jawline and cheek that Gaven kissed was on fire. He whipped out his phone and put Gaven's phone number into it.

"_Hi there beautiful! Quite a bold move…" _he sent the text message with butterflies cascading into his stomach.

_ "But totally worth it, wouldn't you say? So I'm expecting you at my dorm tomorrow at 5. See you then Davey 3" _Gaven texted back. Dave couldn't stop but smile. They texted all day and late into the night. Love at first sight did exist, and Dave was converted into a believer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong>_

Didn't listening to the song while reading it add to the magic?

Now do you know why I like this chapter so much? I've wanted to write fluff for the big guy for a while.

I'm shipping them as Kave. (Yea I'm lame and ship my own characters!)

_Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed! Please review and pass this story along!_

_~ S.C._


	5. Chapter 4

Hi! I'm S.C., the author of this fic.

Another exciting installment! Ugh, skipped last friday, so enjoy it, even though it's five days late!

Just to let everyone know, if the chapter doesn't get up on Friday, it will be up on Monday! This goes for every chapter from now on.

[Quick note: Sorry for the insane amount of conversation. I swear, if you saw the rough draft, your eyes would bleed from all the conversation! This is like 1/3ed of the total amount...]

Enjoy and Review!

More notes after:

* * *

><p>Dave and Santana walked through the halls of McKinley hand in hand. He positively hated their deal to be each other's beard, but what choice did he have. If he didn't, Santana threaten to tell everyone his secret, and lord knows that's not how he wanted it to happen. Santana was busy yammering about how Rachel Berry was wearing something she saw in The Children's Place, when his phone started to buzz in his pocket. His thick hand reached into the pocket of his leather varsity jacket and he pressed a few buttons, illuminating his face and creating a smile on his face.<p>

_How's it going at McKinley? Probably sucky since I'm not there! hehehe :3 ~ Gaven_

Dave got butterflies when he read the text message. Just two days ago, the beautiful boy had turned his world upside down with that kiss. They had spent every spare moment texting each other, and stayed up into the early hours of the morning Skyping. Blaine and Kurt had to literally rip Gaven away from his laptop so he could get at least an hour of sleep before school. It was official, they were smitten, and it had to be love at first sight.

_Don't think so highly of yourself Gavie! How's Dalton without me there? :P ~ Dave_

_Pretty terrible cause I'm too busy missing you. Come over today? ~ Gaven_

_I can't, babe, sorry! I have a football game tonight. ~ Dave_

_Bummer, I really wanted to spend time with you too! ~ Gaven_

_I promise I'll come tomorrow with coffee and ice cream to make up for today! ~ Dave_

_Sounds amazing, boo! Ugh, Blaine is yelling at me to get off my phone, he says I need to pay attention to this icky geometry lesson. Bye Davey! 3 ~ Gaven_

_I'll call you later, I promise! Tell Blaine and Kurt I said hi! Bye Gavie! ~ Dave_

Dave's cheeks had been turned rosy and he was giggling like a little school girl. Santana stopped talking, realizing that Karofsky wasn't listen anymore.

"Wait, is that your boy toy?" Santana said rolling her eyes at Dave who was typing Gaven another text.

"He's not my boy toy San! His name is Gaven.." He whispered, sliding his phone back into his pocket.

"Well stop smiling like that! It's making me wanna vomit." Santana snapped letting go of his hand to hold her stomach.

"Fine, see you after glee, okay San?" he said scooping her into a bear hug. Dave watched her walk into the choir room to meet with the other glee clubbers, but then something odd happened. Finn smiled and waved at Karofsky, who was standing in the door way. Dave cocked his head to the side, very confused over the matter. They hadn't been friends since middle school when they were best friends. Then in eighth grade, when it was cool to have a girlfriend, Karofsky went out with Quinn. Finn got jealous and stole Quinn from him, prompting their hatred towards each other. The boy, who sitting with the glee clubbers, couldn't help but laugh at the confused giant. He walked over to Karofsky and smiled.

"Hey! We're good now, since Kurt told me how you apologized to him and Blaine. And I'm just glad that you have Gaven, the kid is amazing by the way." Dave just raised his eyebrow at him. "Gaven was over last night, and he wouldn't shut up about you. He had me stuck in the living room for at least a half an hour just going on and on about how amazing you are and asking me about you. I promise not to tell a soul! I have your back." Finn reassured the giant before saying good bye and leaving him to join the rest of the group. Dave walked away in a daze. He placed his cell phone in his locker and headed to the locker room to get ready for the game. His phone buzzed in the locker, but since it was halfway across the school, Dave had no idea.

_Hey babe! Kurt's coming to the game so I'm tagging along! See you at the game :) ~ Gaven_

* * *

><p>~8 pm~<p>

It was halftime and McKinley was killing the Albawan Titans 21 - 13. Dave walked off the field and walked off to the locker room, just to get some peace and quiet before going back out. As he made his way to the school something jumped on his back.

"What the-" Dave screamed making a hard turn and throwing the weight onto the floor. A wince came from the victim who looked like a rag doll. He ran over to the figure and instantly knew it was Gaven. "Gavie, I'm so so so sorry. You scared me, and I just... shit are you okay?" he apologized picking up Gaven kissing his mop of blonde curls.

"I-It's fine Davey, really. Nothing I-I can't recover from." he said with a few tears streaming down his face. The truth was, Gaven's wrist had turned purple and was swelling up. Dave scooped him up in his arms and carried him into the locker room the see the trainer. Mr. Block checked the boy's arm and bandaged him up, telling Dave that it was only sprained. "This is all my fault, I jumped on you." Gaven said as he laced his fingers through the giant's and started heading back to the field. Dave instantly pulled his hand away and folded his arms.

"Gavie, you do know that the foot ball team is the biggest group of homophobes in the world right? They'll kill me, but most importantly they'll kill you, and I can't live with myself if that happened." he sighed, a little teary eyed.

"Fine, but outside of here we are good, right?" Gaven asked with bright eyes.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Dave asked, a little startled by the question.

"You didn't answer my text." he said opening his phone and showing Dave the text. His eyes quickly scanned over the words and he frowned.

"I had to get ready, but I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow when I come to Dalton." Dave winked, which made Gaven smile.

"Good, you owe me for that and my wrist." He laughed, holding up his bandaged wrist in Dave's face. Karofsky kissed it lightly and smiled at him.

"_Hey Karofsky, get over here now!_" screamed the other foot ball players. Gaven stood on his tippy toes and hugged him whispering,

"Good luck Davey, knock them dead." Dave blushed and ran off to join the rest of the group. They all gave him strange looks and they started to tease him.

"Who the hell was that?" Number 33 asked.

"He's a good friend is all." Dave quickly defended his lover, trying to keep them from picking on him.

"Or is that your _boyfriend?_" Number 18 chuckled giving Karofsky a little shove. Dave spun around and held up a fist to the guy. Finn swooped in and stood in the middle of them, breaking up the fight.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa calm down. You're not dragging Gaven into this. He's an old friend that we both met in middle school. Remember him, he used to be in the band?" Finn said, confusing the foot ball players, so they just agreed with Finn and dropped the topic. They all spread out onto the field, preparing for the second half. Dave turned to Finn,

"Thanks Finn..."

"I told you I had your back." he smiled, putting on his helmet and running onto the field. Karofsky followed suit, but his mind was with Gaven and not focused on the game as the whistle blew.

* * *

><p>~ 10 pm~<p>

"It's you're fault Karofsky!" screamed Number 37 as they all walked in the locker room. During the second half, Karofsky had failed miserably which resulted in the Albawan Titans to take the lead and win the game. The team ganged up on Karofsky and had him cornered.

"Your mind obviously wasn't in the game!" hollered Number 47.

"Shut up, they kept putting three defense men on me, it was illegal!" Dave said trying to push his way out of the crowd of foot ball player. Number 5 pushed Karofsky against the lockers.

"No, you had your mind on that boy of yours!"

"No I didn't!" Karofsky yelled, pushing Number 5 off of him.

"Well, why don't you just go quit and run off with that boy, you fag!" Number 7 taunted getting in Dave's face. The anger build up inside of him and he punched Number 7 in the mouth. The boy's face smashed into the locker, and he fell to the ground out cold. The other boys stepped back with doe eyes.

"Never let me hear that word come out of any of your mouths, got that?" Dave screamed wagging his fist at the boys who started to scatter like ants.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong>_

They are too cute for words! I also felt the need to add in a little Beard action.

I'm shipping them as Kaven. (Yea I'm lame and ship my own characters!)

_Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed! Please review and pass this story along! _

_Remember anonymous review is on, that means everyone can review regardless if you're logged in or not!_

_~ S.C._


	6. Chapter 5  Part 1

Hi! I'm S.C., the author of this fic.

So... I skipped last week, and I will miss next Friday because I will be on vacation from the 17th - 27th. Last week was finals studying time, so I got nothing done.

Just to let everyone know, if the chapter doesn't get up on Friday, it will be up on Monday! This goes for every chapter from now on.

Enjoy and Review!

More notes after:

* * *

><p>Figgins ran into the locker room. The boys all stared, mortified at the fact that he barged in. His eyes scanned the room, and they landed at the bleeding boy on the floor. He ran up to him and pulled out a radio to phone for the paramedic who attended every game.<p>

"Dave Karofsky, you are here by suspended from school, effective immediately. The time frame for this suspension will be determined at a later date by the school board." Figgins snapped at Karofsky. He grabbed his things and dashed out while paramedics dashed in to give medical attention to the unresponsive boy. Dave couldn't hold himself together and he started to cry as he ran through the crowd of spectators, equipment falling off and half dressed. Dave just wanted to go ... well somewhere. He wasn't sure where, but he just needed to collect his thoughts. There were too many thoughts in his head and too many feelings making him feels sick. By the time he had ran to his grey 2002 Pontiac he had lost a shoe, dropped half of his equipment, and had a trail of tears that had plopped onto his white shirt. he fumbled with his keys, and a tap on the shoulder made him drop his stuff.

"Dave, what the hell happened?" a small boy asked, with an angelic complexion. Dave jumped, dropping all of his stuff as well as his keys.

"Kurt what the hell. Really Kurtsie, nothing, nothing happened." he lied as they both bent down to pick up his belongings. "Where's my Gavie? Where is he Kurt? Is he okay? Oh my God Kurt, you left my Gavie alone!" Dave shrieked as he remembered about his, well sorta boyfriend. His face turned white and his hands started to shake, and Kurt quickly unlocked the doors so he could shove the stuff inside so he can comfort Dave.

"Hun, it's okay. He just... he's with Finn and-"

"What the fuck he's with Finn! He's not safe, even if he's with Finn." he swallowed hard as he realized that the boys would rip him to shreds. Even though his knees were shaking, he got up and started darting back to the field.

"Wait, Dave wait!" he scream, locking the doors to Dave's car and putting the keys into his pocket. Kurt sprinted after Dave and he grabbed onto Dave's tee-shirt to keep up. They ran stride in stride and Kurt was being pulled along. Kurt looked like he was a little child clinging onto his mother. He was at a sprint to keep up with Dave who was running. They approached the doors and Kurt opened the door for Dave. He rushed into the locker room and pushed his way through the crowd of boys. Gaven was sitting comfortably on a bench, talking to Finn when he saw Dave. He immediately jumped to his feet and ran into Karofsky's arms. They didn't care that there were other people around, because in that moment they were consumed in each other. Dave wrapped his arms around Gaven's waist and scooped him up into a tight bear hug. Snickers could be heard from the other boys, but Kurt and Finn shot them looks to shut them up. The duo shared a look, which showed exactly how intimate the moment was for them, even though they were in a high school locker room surrounded by homophobes. Their noses brushed together for a discrete eskimo kiss, and they separated reluctantly.

"Well thanks for keeping him safe." he smiled at Finn with a goofy grin. Gaven's hand brushed against Dave's and his hand twitched. They were so close that he could've slipped his hand into Gaven's but it took everything within him not to. Finn nodded and grabbed his bag, and the quartet walked towards the door in spirited chatter about the game. As they exited the locker room and the cool air graced their skin, two huge football players confronted them. The two, who Karofsky recognized as Matt and Tyler, tried to corner them against the door.

"What the hell!" yelled Finn, pushing himself in front of his friends to protect them. Gaven held onto Karofsky's hand so tight that his knuckles turned white, but he didn't mind. Karofsky just squeezed back even harder to show that he was just as afraid.

"This is a queer free area. So no fucking faggots allowed Hudson." Matt grimaced, pushing Finn. Karofsky turned to Kurt who was white faced.

"Kurt, take Gavie and go to my car okay? Run there. I don't want him to get hurt, or you either. They are out to kill, and I can't have you two in the cross fire." he whispered quickly, opening the door a tad so they could escape through the back door or the locker room. Finn, Matt, and Tyler continued to yell at each other as they talked. Kurt just nodded with a still shocked expression on his face, and he pulled Gaven, but he wouldn't budge. Gaven placed a kiss on Dave's neck, because even when he stood on his tippy toes he could only reach his jaw. Kurt then shot Gaven a disappointed look before yanking him out the door way. Karofsky pushed Finn to the side to face Matt and Tyler.

"Look bitches, you have a problem take it up with me!" Dave snarled at the two with a sneer. Tyler put his hands on his shoulders and pushed Dave against the door with a loud thud.

"Oh look it's queen fairy himself, Dave Karofsky!" Tyler scoffed, laughing evilly as his fist fame into contact with Karofsky's face. Finn tried to prey the hulking boy off his friend, but Matt pined his against the wall next to Karofsky. They friends shared a glance and nodded in agreement over a secret plan.

"Don't test me, because I will kick you in the balls." Finn yelled, spitting in Matt's face, to which the stronger boy punched him in the stomach. He winced in pain but stayed strong not only for him, but for his friends too. They were not going to win again.

"I will murder your asses." Karofsky threated, wriggling free from Tyler's grasp.

"Oh princess, go play with your faggot." Tyler laughed, leaning against the wall as if he had won the battle. This lit a fire inside of Dave that was previously unrecognized. The way Tyler called him kinda-boyfriend made him sick to stomach and he rammed himself into Tyler, smashing his head against the brick.

"Don't talk about Gaven like that!" he screamed, tears running down his face as he repeatedly punched Tyler in the face. Matt started beating the crap out of Finn and he spat out some blood. There was a fire in his eyes that made him look like a wilder beast. Fists and feet flew back and forth between the four. Finn was able to sock the oaf in the eye which cause it to swell up instantly. Taking advantage of this, Finn knocked him to the floor and pinned him down, punching him when he started to squirm. Tyler had Karofsky in a choke hold when a short bland tapped him on the shoulder. He snapped around and laughed as he saw Gaven. The small boy kneed Tyler in the groin as he laughed him.

"Don't fucking touch my baby!" screamed Gaven as Tyler chuckled, he was wearing his cup still from the game since he was still in most of his equipment. Tyler pushed him back and swung at him. It would have it him square in the mouth if Dave hadn't swooped in front of him causing Dave to go flying across the pavement. He let out little whimpers and whines as he lay in a small puddle of blood, Gaven rushing to his side.

"And next time I see you and your fag around, I will make sure it'll be the last" Tyler glared at them, while pulling Finn off of Matt and walking away. They celebrated their victory as they headed for the parking lot. Gaven kissed Dave's forehead, and a small amount of blood laced his lips. Gaven started to cry as he examined his hurt lover.

"Gaven I told you not to stay, you were supposed to go home with Kurt." Dave whispered, trying to sit himself up, but he couldn't. He just laid on the concrete, and Gaven took up residence next to him laying too, both of their tears intertwining with the blood dripping from the larger boy.

"Gaven!" screamed Kurt as he ran up to them, clearly frazzled and out of breath. Gaven just gave him a hurt look and Kurt nodded sympathetically. "I swear Dave- shit. Do we need to take you to the hospital?" Kurt asked, turning white. He bent down and stroked his cheek.

"Yea man, I think we need to take you-" Finn said, as the blood dripped from his own forehead.

"N-no I-I'll be fine. Just G-Gaven why?" Dave asked with a little sniffle. He swallowed hard, trying not to start sobbing as he opened his mouth.

"It... well... Everyone thinks that I'm helpless and that I need people to take care of me. I just wanted to take care of you for once." His voice quivered as he talked and Dave motioned for Gaven to snuggle into him. He clung to the larger boy and buried his face in the ripped tee.

"W-well you got your w-wish. Just... I'm crashing in your dorm tonight. C-can you patch me up there?" his fingers playing with the blond locks on the other boy's head.

"I don't think-" Kurt started to say, folding his arms and standing up, but Gaven cut him off with a huge smile.

"It's the least I can do hun. I'll um… I'll drive you to Dalton, but I'll need to drive your car there." He said, muffled against his chest. The vibrations of his voice against Dave's sore chest made him smile a little.

"Fine, it's fine… urrrg" Dave moaned trying to move. He tried to pick himself up again, and this time had was able to sit up. His whole left arm was cut open and bleeding from the way he dived on the pavement. Rocks and pebbled were stuck into the skin and blood trickled down to his fingertips. The bleeding from his forehead and cheek were starting to lessen. "Can we just go now?"

"Yea dude, here I'll try to carry you…" Finn sighed, helping him up. "Or I'll try to." He tried joking with a half-smile.

"Finn Hudson, if you get blood on your shirt I won't be able to get it out." Kurt reprimanded him as they all started to walk to the car. Gaven pulled himself up, and waddled up to the group, holding Dave's hand the whole way. With every whimper and curse that came out of his mouth, Gaven squeezed his hand or placed a soft kiss on his cheek which made Dave blush and smile. They finally reached the car and Finn helped him into the passenger seat while Kurt lectured Gaven and gave him the keys.

"Dude, text me when you get to Dalton okay? I wanna know if my buddy's okay." Finn nodded, patting him on the head.

"And I will check in on you later." Kurt chimed in, and Gaven sneered at him.

"No need Kurt, Dr. Gaven here can take care of my little patient." Leaning in to give Dave an eskimo kiss.

"Oh fine. Well then I'll check in on you tomorrow afternoon." Kurt laughed.

"T-thanks guys. I'll talk to you all later." Dave said waving at them as they pulled away. There was an awkward silence for most of the trip. Gaven felt too guilty to say anything, and Dave was in way too much pain to complete a sentence. They were quiet for the first half of the twenty minute trip before Dave broke the silence.

"I'm not mad at you, you do know that right?" Dave said, looking into Gaven's sparking blue eyes. Gaven kept his eyes on the road, not wanting to see the dried blood on his face.

"I know but, still, I caused this. I caused you to get hurt." He whispered, trying to keep himself composed. He knew that if he started to cry he's have to pull over.

"You didn't, those guys are just stupid."

"But if I didn't jump in you wouldn't have had to take that punch for me. I should've listened to Kurt." Gaven mumbled, a single tear slipping down his cheek. Karofsky's hand intertwined with his with a little squeeze which made a smile slowly return to his face.

"I would do it again if I could." Dave whispered. Everything about their conversation was quiet and loving, which balanced out the previous events which were heavy and loud.

"Don't say that. Being in that much pain is cruel. I wouldn't wish on anyone, well except those dumb asses. But I feel so guilty for putting you in-"

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Dave blurted out.

"W-what?" Gaven stuttered, looking right at him with a shocked face. He knew they would crash if he drifted into the other lane, but he wasn't too concerned about it.

"I'm not too sure how this really works but, I want you Gaven Floyd, as my boyfriend." He asked, both of them blushing furiously.

"I would love to Dave K-Karofsky." Gaven could've attached himself to Dave if it wasn't for the seatbelt and the middle console between them. They stopped at a yellow light and he watched as it turned red as Dave started to talk again.

"And I know I haven't know you long and I know that we don't know every last detail about each other, but I know that from the first time our lips touched that I wanted to call you mine. For God's sake, I've been calling you 'my Gavie', you can even ask Kurt and-" Gaven's lips crashed into his, cutting him off. Dave nipped at his lips which made Gaven let out a soft moan. To reward him for making the angelic noise, Dave's tongue met his and they started to dance in their mouths. They hadn't noticed that the light had turned green and the people behind them started to beep at them. Their lips separated with giggles as Gaven drove again on cloud nine.

"Now, no more kissing until I patch you up." Gaven smiled, scrunching his nose in an adorable way. Karofsky kissed his neck, causing Gaven to shiver.

"No promises…" he laughed, placing a kiss on the same spot again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC<em>**

_Okay so sorry, at almost 3000 words, I had to cut it off. _

_I will be on vacation, so no new chapter next week._

_Next chapter will be part 2 of this chapter._

Gaven is my little puppy dog who literally follows me everywhere, I cannot get him out of my brain.

Sorry for the last chapter. It was brought to my attention that Finn is #5 and their football team's rivals are the Titans... okay I will have to do better editing work next time!

_Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed! Please review and pass this story along!_

_Remember anonymous review is on, that means everyone can review regardless if you're logged in or not!_

_~ S.C._


End file.
